


Better than candy

by klar_star



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trick or Treating, hyuck shows up to make them wear matching my melody and kuromi costumes, mark takes his little brother trick or treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klar_star/pseuds/klar_star
Summary: This is definitely not how Mark wanted or even imagined the night to go.He’d never in his life guessed that he’d be sitting in front of a big mirror in his parent’s bedroom, strung in short white and pink costume of some stupid sanrio character  that Donghyuck pulled out of his ass.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Better than candy

**Author's Note:**

> hii i know that halloween is already long gone :(( but i really wanted to write this! so i hope you’ll be able to enjoy it even tho christmas are knocking on the door.  
> this is my first work so i’d be glad if you could leave any feedback or just any comment in general i’d really appreciate it!!  
> also i’d like to say that english is not my first language so i’m really sorry for any mistakes.  
> please enjoy!

“Sorry Renjun, I can’t go to the Halooween party this year.” Mark explains to the boy on the other side of the call.

“But, hyung, this year is suppose to be really good!” He says excitedly  
“Like everyone is gonna be there. Even Jisung is allowed to go this year! And you have to see my costume, I spent days on it!” 

Mark only sighs on his wide messy bed. Soft pillows and blankets all over the place. He looks up at the led lights above his head, coloring the whole room neon purple and closes his eyes with a frown and another sigh.

“I have to go trick or treating with my little brother.” he finally says.

“Why can’t your mom go? Or your sister? Or his friends? Bet his friends are going with their older siblings too. Can’t you-“

“I can’t! Okay, Renjun?” he snaps at the younger, that goes immediately silent. He regrets it in a minute but it’s been a long day for him and someone reminding him that he’s not allowed to join his friends at a party he’s been excited to go to is the last thing he needs. So he clears his throat and regains his patience all over again as he starts over.

“I’m sorry but I tried to tell her the same thing. But she is working today and so is my father. And my sister is a stubborn teenager, she is going with her own friends ” he hears the boy on the other side pout “And also Jihae asked me to go with him. He looked so excited, I didn’t want to make him sad by not going, you know?”

There’s a silent on the other end before Renjun sighs “ Yeah, okay, I understand.” another pause “ I’m sorry you can’t go, I was excited to see everyone there and now without you it won’t be the same.” 

Unhappy feeling gets stuck in his abdomen ready to spread all over his body, he really disappointed his friends and himself too. But what can he do? There’s no way he can leave his little brother at home on Halloween.

“I know, Renjun,” he sighs to the phone, letting himself be swallowed by the mattress “Please enjoy twice as much for me.” 

He can hear the boy on the other side cackle before he announces “Sure thing, I will.” and with laughter they say goodbyes and the call ends.

Later that evening while helping Jihae with his costume he reserves bunch of texts from many people asking if he’s getting ready or meeting them on the party, all of them end up upset with his answer. 

The screen of his phone lights up once again reading that the only person who didn’t text him yet and the most expected person to call him, finally makes his appearance. He picks up the call.

“What do you mean you’re not going? We were supposed to match! You can’t just cancel on me like that! And! You didn’t even said anything, I’m your best friend, your soulmate, your everything, what do you mean you didn’t tell me first and I had to find out through Chenle’s big mouth?!” Donghyuck’s overdramatic voice rings through the phone.

Mark’s eyes rolls around. He knows that he should’ve told Donghyuck earlier but he figured out that he will eventually find out anyway. And maybe he won’t be so mad over it. Well he was wrong because now he has this boy screaming at him from the other side of the call.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Donghyuck. I know you already know the situation I’m in. You know I can’t go even if I wanted to.” 

Silence.

“I’m coming over.” End of a call.

Mark’s left staring at the black screen once again. 

“Hyung” his brother calls for his attention in a whiny voice. He can hear Hyuck’s voice in his head he’s got it from you, whiny bitch. He can’t help the smile that spreads over his face as he approaches the little boy once again to help him with the make up needed to finish his costume.

In less than half an hour when Mark is lying in his bed again, scrolling through his phone to see all his friends getting ready to party all night or just enjoy their night while wearing spooky costumes. He throws the phone without any care on the other side of the bed, limbs falling flatly around him.

Donghyuck opens the door to his room, his skin automatically glowing purple under the light. Tip of his nose and cheek bones looking especially good under the light. Mark would never admit it out loud, he would rather die than actually saying it, but his best friend is kind of hot.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the boy puts his hands over his waist just like his mother does when she’s about to scold him. He guesses it’s a gemini thing even if he know close to nothing about astrology.

“What does it look like to you?” He replies as he hides his face into one of the big pillows that he can’t sleep without.

“Get the fuck up, the world is not ending because you can’t go to one party.” he says in a tough voice make it sounds like Mark has no other choice than obey. For his unfortunate, Mark can be stubborn enough to do everything but obey the boy’s words. So he snuggles even deeper into his bed.

“World maybe not, but this Halloween, for sure, is ruined.” his voice is muffled as he rubs his head even deeper, trying to get swallowed by the material.

“Oh my god, are you done being dramatic bitch?” Mark can’t see him but he’s sure that the boy is now standing much closer despise not hearing him move.

Suddenly there are solid hands around his shoulders turning him around, forcing him to face Donghyuck who’s knee is bend on the bed so his face is straight away from Mark’s, when his spine hits the mattress again taking a little breath from him through his parted lips. He’s met with furrowed brows of the other boy.

“What?” Mark says with unbothered tone, eye brows raised in questioning expression.

“Get up” Donghyuck repeats firmly. In that moment Mark gets that there’s no way he can get out out of that situation without simply listening to the boy’s command.

He gets up with a long whine coming deep from his throat. He guessed maybe the name whiny bitch that Donghyuck gave him, actually fits.

“So what is your plan?”

This is definitely not how Mark wanted or even imagined the night to go. He’d never in his life guessed that he’d be sitting in front of a big mirror in his parent’s bedroom, strung in short white and pink costume that Donghyuck pulled out of his ass.

The costume is sticking to his skin, it might be soft but around it’s definitely revealing more than hiding. He keeps fiddling with the short sleeves that end at the start of his arms and pulling the skirt lower so he’s able to hide his thighs at least a little. Mumbling bunch of i hate you to Donghyuck while doing so.

“You look cute stop complaining.” The younger says as he’s trying to tie the pink collar under Mark’s chin.

“I look stupid.” he throws his hands frustratedly into the air “This is your genius plan? Put dress on me so I look like some fucking Sanrio character that little kids watch to make me look stupid? How is that your plan?!”

“It’s called My melody” he says calmly, his fingers now fiddling with the little flower behind his fake ears. Mark throws him sharp look, because how does that explain anything he said?

“And for your information,” he continues with unbothered face as if he was talking with the stupidest person ever ”we are dressing up like that because kids and even teenagers loves these characters.”

“How does that help?” 

Donghyuck sighs in a response, he really is talking to the stupidest person ever. “That means, my dearest hyung,” fake sweetness in his voice, looking at Mark through mirror as he stands right behind the chair he’s seated on, hands harsh on his shoulders “that your brother will be able to collect more sweeties than he could ever put into his little belly. That means that there’s gonna remain lot for me!”

He’s looking at himself excited like he can’t wait to have all those candies and chocolates in his mouth already. “And maybe some for you too. But I did all the work so it’ll be my good will if I give you some.”

That makes Mark chuckle “That’s okay, you can keep them. If my brother has enough then that’s fine.”

Frown appears on Donghyuck’s face but he doesn’t say anything else. Instead he takes the rabbit ears attached to hat that Mark has putted on and make them stand up so he looks exactly like the cartoon character. He plays with the ears and then flatly states before he’s leaving to put his own costume on.  
“You look cute.” 

The boy returned few minutes later wearing almost the same costume as Mark but with darker colors, all the soft edges sharpened and even more tightened around his beautifully shaped body. His skirt is even shorter than Mark’s, revealing the golden silky skin on his thighs. Mark’s hand shake at the thought of touching it, just to find out how soft they actually are, how much his finger would melt into the skin. His best friend is quite hot like this.

When Mark complains about having to wear pink soft one while Donghyuck’s gets to wear the rebellious dark one, the boy only shuts him up by responding that the personality fits. 

Mark gives himself unimpressed last look into the mirror and utters “I look stupid” before leaving the room.

They get ready to leave, it takes three calls for Jihae name to show up on the stair case, almost tripping over his own costume. This makes Donghyuck cackle and he immediately rushes to hold the little boy’s hand, as if it was his own brother and continues to hold it while Mark ties the boy’s small shoes. 

“Hyung! You look like my favorite character! It suits you!” his brother says with big smile on his face while he plays with the little flower just like Donghyuck did. He can hear him laugh at the little boy’s words. 

“So are you excited Jihae’s?” 

“Mmh! Very!” the kid replies to Donghyuck as they make their way through the door of the house, Mark only stopping to lock it. “I wanna get lots of sweets so my friends will be jealous of me so later I can share it with them!” 

“Oh? That’s really nice of you. Did your mommy taught you to share with those who have less?” Donghyuck asks him with raised brows and head cocked to side to get better view at the boy, waiting for his answer.

The boy shakes his little head side to side. “Noo, my big brother did!” 

“That’s nice of him.” He raises his head to look at Mark with shining eyes and small smile on his face. Mark sends him teasing smile, it warms his heart that his brother remembers his words.

“C’mon Jihae, let’s get your treats!” Mark takes the small hand into his. Hand in hand all three of them make their way out to the streets.

Mark’s prayers about no one he knows seeing him like this, unfortunately didn’t come true. 

“Mark hyung! Donghyuck!” voice calls both of them as they wait in front of someone’s house, watching Mark’s brother trick or treat. They turn around to come face to face with Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno, all covered in costumes.

“We were discussing if it’s you or not,” Jeno starts impressed by the boys in front of them “I’d never thought that I’d see the day Mark hyung put on a dress.” he sounds like he is about to laugh.

Mark bumps his fist to the boy’s arm, to tell him to not tease him nor make fun of him. “I’d never think of that too. But now we’re here.” he throws unimpressed face to Donghyuck.

The boy automatically starts to complain how his idea actually payed off and proudly shows the bag full of candies to the rest. When Renjun reaches his hand to take one, Donghyuck is ready to smack him away.

He squishes the bag close to his body in protective gesture and with huge fake pout he yells “Those are mine! Take your filthy hands away from it, little bitch.” 

Everyone burst into laughter at that because, really, there’s nothing intimidating about Donghyuck dressed up in that adorable costume with closed eyes, puffy cheeks and a pout.

“You both look so cute! I love it so much!” Jaemin says excitedly like he is talking to kids in kindergarten. He guesses he never quite quits his job, even out of his shifts. He steps closer to squish Donghyuck’s cheeks with his hands and turning his head around while telling him how cute he looks. He moves to Mark to do the same thing seconds later but the boy tries to get out of his grip in any way possible, shying away. 

They all once again laugh at the interaction. If it’d wouldn’t be for this, he wouldn’t look for Donghyuck to share his happiness with him, he’d miss the way the younger is glaring at Mark’s hands, tightly wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. A beat is gone and he’s meeting his gaze with fake smile on his lips.

“Ohh here is our favorite boy!” Renjun calls as Jihae makes his return to them. He’s squinting down to be closer to his brother, making a conversation with him. 

“So you’re heading to the party?” Mark turn’s back to Jeno and Jaemin.

“Where else do you think we’d go looking like this?” Jeno laughs into his face. 

“Dunno. Trick or treating?” he pulls one candy out of the bag to throw it into the boy’s face. To maybe persuade him into coming with them. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to be alone with Donghyuck. But something in his stomach is telling him that the night might not go as planned. Honestly what worse can happen? He is already wearing a short dress of a stupid character isn’t that enough for one night?

Turns out it really isn’t and he has no idea where everywhere this one night, that seemed like nothing much at first, will take him.

They end up coming over to Donghyuck’s house. It’s the last house in the whole street and marking the end of their neighborhood. Donghyuck’s mother opens the door with excited smile as she takes the smallest boy into her arms as if he’s hers. She spins him around, already taking him inside to give him all the candies she can find and starts to ask how he liked the night, totally ignoring the two older boys. They share a look and start to laugh at each other before going inside themselves. 

They make their way straight up to Donghyuck’s room and flopping onto the wide bed while taking the headbands off, finally.

“I’m never wearing dress again.” Donghyuck breathes out as he get up again to take his clothes off. Mark laughs at that statement, he couldn’t agree more. He looks away from the boy in front of him when he stands there just in his underwear. For his (un)fortune though, his eyes ends up meeting with a mirror, reflecting the whole room.

He saw Donghyuck shirtless many times, they’ve been friends ever since they’ve been little kids. He always looked away to give him some privacy even when the boy didn’t care if Mark sees him or not. So he never quite caught when did Donghyuck stopped being a boy with round cheeks and belly, with a face that any other kid could have. And turned into a teenager with beautiful curves, firm chest with flat stomach, thighs golden and so soft, his once chubby fingers now prettily long and useful for more than just playing piano. Mark sometimes wonder how would they feel holding them in his own, touching him anywhere they could reach.  
He wishes he could take eyes of his best friend when he’s not looking at him back. 

His eyes trace over the boy’s body through the mirror. When he reaches his face he realized that Donghyuck is staring at him, not through the mirror but waiting for Mark to face him again and look at him for real. 

“Are you checking me out?” he asks in a low voice that makes it more of a statement than a question. He is still looking at Mark’s side profile as he continues to watch him through the mirror. Unpleasant feeling starts to spread throughout Mark’s body. He is so use to Donghyuck teasing him all the time and joking that serious tone sends shives down his spine stabbing him on his chest.

“I’m sorry” he mutters under his breath, his head falling low, to now stare at his socked feeds. He feels guilty for thinking about his friend that way when obviously it makes the other uncomfortable.

He hears the boy move closer but he still doesn’t dare to look at him. Then there’s few fingers, those sinfully shaped golden fingers, touching his chin so he is forced to look up and he pliantly does so.

“Don’t apologize. I like when you look at me.” he says sincerely, looking into Mark’s wide eyes. He puts his knee onto the mattress, right in between Mark’s legs and leans closer, Mark can only look up at him with parted lips.

He feels Donghyuck’s fingers slide lower over the tight dress, through his exposed collarbones, lower, feeling every bump of his rips and the hardness of forming muscles over his stomach, his breath gets stuck in his lungs. Donghyuck has never touched him like this and the realization makes him burn inside out.

His fingers settles on the edge of the skirt and starts to pull it all the way up until Mark’s chest is exposed too and he has to lift his hands up so the costume would slip away. 

Donghyuck throws the costume on a floor never breaking their eye contact. His hands traveling up again until he is lying them on Mark’s shoulders who can just sit, feel all the touches and watch Donghyuck’s half lidded eyes watching the reactions he can get out of him.

“Do you wanna touch me too?” He says finally, his forehead leaning against Marks. Little shyness in his voice as he’s looking at him hopefully.

So in the next moment his hands are fixated on Donghyuck’s back. He can feel his heavy breathing as he traces over the hollow line of his spine. 

His brain is so clouded, he can’t think of how they got into that situation, he can’t find a reason how to get away, the only thing on his mind is Donghyuck closing his eyes under his touch, Donghyuck deeply signing and leaning closer as this was all he ever wanted, Donghyuck, Donghyuck...

He presses up and when he reaches his shoulder blades he scratches over them lightly, still managing to leave pink marks on his skin.

Donghyuck’s knee gives out falling straight onto Mark’s lap with heavy sigh. It’s like he wanted to to feel anything like this for so long that now the feeling is unbearable for him.

Mark doesn’t even notice how close their lips are until he can literally breathe Donghyuck’s breath. His heart is beating so fast that it’s nearly painful in his chest. He doesn’t know how much more he can take without falling apart right there.

The younger’s fingers move behind his shoulders and they are slipping into Mark’s hair. He is opening his deeply dark eyes again to stare into Mark’s own with such a uncontrollable want. They are so incredibly close, sharing the heat of each other’s bodies and the warm air.

There’s nothing other he wants to do in world than to seal their lips together.

“Donghyuck! Are you gonna come down or what?!” the voice of the boy’s mother breaks into the room.

“Coming!” he yells back at her through the walls. And just like that, nothing feels right anymore.

Donghyuck on his legs feels too heavy, his fingers on his blades feel sticky and unwelcomed on the burning skin. He feels too exposed under the frown on latter’s face, like he should look away again. He feels everything wrong.

The boy seems to get that as he gets up from the bed without any other word, letting Mark feel icy cold.

There was never this heavy tension between them like now. He doesn’t know what to say or do so he just sits in silence as Donghyuck goes through his own clothes just to quickly put some on to hide away from other boy’s sight. He places some spare ones next to the bed, still with the same frown on and without any other word he leave the room.

It’s almost around nine, his brother soundly asleep on his arm as they sit in Donghyuck’s mother’s car to take them to Mark’s home. Even through the awkward tension, they stayed with the original plan of Donghyuck helping him with the bags of candies and later sleeping over. He really hopes they can forget about what happened before and just continue like they weren’t just about to kiss.

Even if it’s only thing that Mark can think of. 

He wonders if the boy thinks about it too or if he regrets even touching him in the first place. He already thought about apologizing but something in the way the boy looks at him made him reconsider the thought. For the first time he doesn’t know what to do with their friendship.

The way home is so quiet. Donghyuck didn’t even bother to sit next to them in the backseats, he just occupied the front passenger seat next to his mom. They are never quiet and even if they’re it’s a comfortable quiet where no words are needed. But this is not comfortable at all, too many words left unsaid, leaving a silent hole between the two of them.

He doesn’t even notice that they already reached his house so after thanking his mother for the ride, they get out of the car. Mark takes his sleeping brother on his back and he quickly takes a key from his pocked as they reach the door and steps into the silent house, holding the door for Donghyuck to get in. Mark goes upstairs to tug his little brother into his bed so he can finally rest after a long day of running around their neighborhood and asking for his sweet prices.

“Hyung?” the small voice calls him when he is about to leave.

“Mhm?”

“Thank you for going with me today, I really enjoyed it.” he says so tiredly, closing his eyes when Mark put his hand on the boy’s forehead, brushing away the hair that fall into his eyes. He leans closer and presses a kiss on that place.

“I love you, sleep well.” he whispers not even sure if the boy heard him or if he already fell asleep. He flips the lights off and leaves the room.

One responsibility gone, one to be handled. 

He turns around to go to his own room just to find the door already opened. Donghyuck’s already sitting on his bed with the purple light reflecting on his skin, hand in another candy that Mark’s brother left for him, after his own belly started to hurt after all he stuffed there, just like Donghyuck said. Sometimes he is way too smart for his own good.

“Hurry or there won’t be any left for you” the younger says with his mouth already full of chocolate. Mark can’t help the smile that rises on his lips.

Maybe the tension was all just in his head, maybe it’s really not big of a deal. Maybe Donghyuck wants it that way, to pretend till both of them will question if it ever even happened and eventually forget it.

“I told you, it’s okay. Enjoy your reward” he replies as he flops on the bed, his fingers reaching for the candy wrap that the boy left behind.

“Are you gonna quit the mopping around?” the boy says in annoyed voice. His tone makes Mark sit up. What is he actually talking about?

The boy just sighs so unnecessarily dramatically and looks down at the chocolate wrap in his hand before he opens his mouth once again in much smaller voice.

“If you didn’t want it to happen, then we can pretend nothing happened”

Pretend. This makes Mark’s heart sink, if he’s feeling pain just from hearing those words, how much must Donghyuck’s heart hurt. 

They never had to pretend anything in front of each other. They are always so open, so genuine, so true-full, he can’t imagine ever pretending in front of Donghyuck. Especially about something they shared together. The hole somehow feels even bigger now. 

How could he even think that Mark didn’t want him? He wants him in every way possible. In summer light when their smiles glow and hands stills on each other’s back. In cold rain when they still run on the streets, not even trying to find a shelter but letting the clothes on them stick to their wet skin as their laughs echos around the neighborhood. In the dead of the night when Donghyuck’s deep eyes are the only thing Mark can see, looking right back at him with so much shine in them. Mark wants him in any way because no matter how it is, he will still love him.

“I don’t want to pretend.” he says more serious than he expected himself but then again he’s just being genuine with him. No pretending, no lies.

Donghyuck’s eyes snap at him, he’s frowning again.  
“Then what do you want to do?” voice cold as ice but still a trace of hope written there.

Mark looks at him straight in the eyes, he doesn’t want to hesitate about this but Donghyuck’s eyes makes him want to reconsider everything. Yet before he is able to think of it, he can’t help the words spilling out of his mouth, can’t help the truth.

“I want to kiss you”

There’s so much silence that he’s about to take his words back and probably his whole existence too. When he notices Donghyuck gulp, his pretty neck moving and then the corners of his pink lips slightly lifting. 

He drops his both hands on the mattress to the place in front of him as he starts to get closer, his face so so much closer than it was before. If he only leaned bit closer he could connect their foreheads together.

“Oh, Mark,” he says breaths away “ you absolute, stupid fool.”

The next second he feels Donghyuck’s lips locked with his own.

A feeling he’s been longing for overtakes his whole body as he feels their lips move together slowly, getting use to the feeling of each other. Mark places his hand over Donghyuck’s neck to pull him even closer, while the latter’s hands find their way to Mark’s spread leg so now he is bending over in between them.

Their movements fasters as Donghyuck is coming closer and closer. The younger takes Mark’s bottom lip in between his lips and suck on it lightly dragging a breathless sigh from him. He never imagined for Donghyuck to feel this good.

He chases his lips when Donghyuck pulls away and can’t hold the loud whine in. The boy giggles against his mouth and opens his sparkly eyes to look at him through thick lashes.

“I just knew why I gave you the name, you’re such a whiny bitch.” he says pulling close again to meet his lips. They both start to fall onto the bed. There’s nothing Mark wants to feel other than Donghyuck’s body agains himself ever again. 

With that he feels a hot tongue dragging along his bottom lip asking for access that Mark gladly gives him. Donghyuck taste exactly like the sweet, sweet candies, lying around them on the bed.

Mark’s head hits the soft pillow once again with the younger one hovering over him, their lips never departing. Donghyuck kisses him so eagerly and deeply that he never wants to let go. He wants to feel so wanted and so loved just how the boy is making him feel right now, forever.

The boy above him puts one of his hands on Mark’s waist to slide under the fabric of his clothes, touching his bare skin. But he can’t complain because his hands are doing the exact same thing at the back of Donghyuck’s shirt, pulling him impossibly close to his own body.

He can feel the younger smile at that when he puts his other hand next to Mark’s head a starts to pull at some of the dark hair just to get some more whines out of him.

“Yeah but you obviously like that too much.” Mark says into the boy’s lips who is now literally lying between his legs, hips to hips, chest to chest. The cloth between them never feels so thick, like a border keeping them away from each other. Mark wants it off so desperately.

Donghyuck lifts up on his hands just to look at Mark who has his eyes half closed watching the boy’s every movement, his hair spread across the pillow like a holo and lips so red almost bruised. Still the younger boy is looking at him like he’s a piece of the most expensive art.

“You look good in my clothes.” he states after getting a good look at Mark, soon a smug smile appearing on his blush colored face “But you’d look even better without them.”

And if Mark wasn’t already red before he is definitely now. He is ready to shy away because the boy is being so straight forward with him, but that’s exactly how they’ve always been. He doesn’t think he ever felt more safe than in this moment with this boy in his arms.

This is definitely not how he ever expected his Halloween night to go but surely it’s not even close to being ruined as he thought.

Mark would never tell that ditching a party and wearing a stupid dress with his best friend instead, could ever bring him so much happiness and a boyfriend who’s ready tease him anytime. But it’s okay because now he can have him in all ways.


End file.
